Stationery supplies as memo sheets, pen-stands, paper holder seat and paper deposit boxes in general applied to office work are set separately on the desk or in the drawer such that they may not only occupy a lot of room on the desk or in the drawer in a disorderly manner, but also it may take time for users to find them all together for use. In addition, notes taken on memo sheets or daily books for future reference are also inconvenient for people to find to look at them in any time. Besides, memo sheets usually need to be pressed under a paperweight. This not only occupies more room of the desk, but with careless pushing of the weight, the sheets may be fly off in the wind. Although fixing notes beneath a glass plate over a desk, it can be seen clearly and right away, yet, it is still a bother either to put in or take out the paper from under the glass plate.